


Tower Over Me

by SisterLucrezia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterLucrezia/pseuds/SisterLucrezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am used to inspiring fear, hobbit, but this,” he murmured, gently nudging the bulge in Bilbo's trousers, “this is new.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tower Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamiekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamiekitten/gifts).



> The title is from the Paramore song "We Are Broken"
> 
> While I wouldn't say this is my OTP by a long shot, I still thought it was worth exploring. There is a dearth of Smaugbo fics and most seem to be noncon or dubcon. I have nothing against those types, but I wanted to try it from a more consensual angle.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely [Thornsexenshield](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinsexenshield) for the beta!

 

 

It was the moment he'd been waiting his entire life for, and he was finally here.

 

Bilbo stood at the foot of The Lonely Mountain and gazed at the abandoned entrance to Erebor. He took a deep breath and his heart thumped in his chest as the smell hit his nostrils. The slightly musky tang of serpent with a heady metallic scent.

 

Dragon.

 

Bilbo was half-hard already.

 

~

 

He made camp just inside one of the massive arches at the entrance. It was already late afternoon when he arrived and Bilbo knew he'd need the better part of a day to find a way into the mountain. Bilbo put a pot of water on the fire to boil and settled down next to it to go over his plan again. He rummaged around in his pack for the silver bowl he brought from Bag End and held it near the fire to examine it for any obvious dings or scratches. He hoped that his offering would at least make the dragon Smaug less likely to eat him right off and give Bilbo time to sweet-talk the drake. He shoved the bowl back into his pack and got started on the stew.

 

It was something he never shared with another soul, his desire to have relations with a dragon. He knew it wasn't natural, that he should have set his sights on some lovely, soft little hobbit maid- even another man would be considered preferable to what Bilbo longed for every night since he had hit puberty.

 

Bilbo wasn't about to live out the rest of his life in that kind of misery, and he didn't feel right trying to stick it out with someone he wasn't madly in love with- it just wouldn't be fair to them. So after word reached him about the dragon Smaug living in what used to be the dwarven stronghold of Erebor, Bilbo had decided he was finally going to pursue the object of his lust or die trying.

 

~

 

After a good night's rest Bilbo broke camp and started poking around the rubble blocking the entrance. It took most of the morning to find a spot near the ceiling where he could pull some rocks loose and wriggle his way inside. He tried to widen the hole more to make it easier to escape should things go wrong, then he climbed down the rock pile and stood for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the light. He didn't dare light a torch and announce his presence too soon.

 

The hall he found himself in was massive, and Bilbo felt dizzy looking around. He wasn't sure how he was going to find the dragon's lair without getting hopelessly lost first. The smell permeated the mountain and he couldn't hear a sound other than his own breathing. Bilbo cautiously padded forward, deeper into the mountain, straining his ears for any noise that might point him in the right direction. It seemed like it was hours he had been picking his way across the hall before his foot connected with the skeleton of a dwarf and sent its helmeted skull clattering across the floor and off of a nearby edge. The sudden noise was nearly deafening. Bilbo swore softly and froze, holding his breath as he listened for any indication that he'd given himself away. A few minutes passed and the hobbit believed himself to be safe.

 

A thundering roar ripped through the hall before Bilbo could take another step, his stomach churning in fear. The ground shook intermittently and Bilbo realized in horror that Smaug was coming for him. He stiffened, his mind screamed at him to run but his legs refused the order. It wasn't until the dragon came into view, tongues of flame flying from his open mouth and eyes gleaming with rage that Bilbo finally moved and even then it was only to trip backwards over more bones.

 

Bilbo Baggins was beginning to regret ever sneaking into The Lonely Mountain. He squeezed his eyes shut as Smaug's sweltering heat came closer, as the ground shook under him, as the dragon stopped over his prostrate body. . .

 

He waited for several agonizing moments before he realized that Smaug was not going to eat him right off. He slowly opened his eyes and was confronted with the massive snout, the nostrils flaring as it smelled him. The smell of the dragon, in turn, was affecting Bilbo as well and despite himself he was growing harder. The nostrils flared once more, and Smaug tilted his head slightly to fix a golden eye on the hobbit.

 

“What manner of creature are you, thief?” Smaug rumbled. Bilbo wasn't sure what he was expecting a dragon to sound like but it certainly wasn't this. It was thunder on a sultry summer night rolling through the Shire, humming through his bones. It took a lot of effort not to moan in response.

 

“Well?” The dragon demanded, rearing up and looking down his nose at the halfling. “You are neither man nor elf. You resemble a dwarf but you do not smell like one.”

 

Bilbo swallowed, licked his lips and focused on the scales of Smaug's snout. “I am a hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, great Smaug, from the Shire.” He leaned back and raised empty hands. “I come bearing a gift for Smaug the Magnificent, if he will allow it.”

 

“I will, Bilbo Baggins from the Shire,” the dragon replied, eyes narrowing slightly. “But watch yourself, little one. You would not even be enough to whet my appetite.”

 

Bilbo reluctantly broke his gaze to wriggle out of his pack and dig around for the bowl, but was groping blindly. He raised his eyes apologetically. “My apologies, Great One, but I cannot see-”

 

The hobbit was suddenly and rather roughly gripped by large claws as Smaug took off back towards the massive treasure chamber. Bilbo had to blink against the sudden brightness of the few lit fires reflected back by the sea of gold and jewels. He was unceremoniously dumped upon a pile as the dragon landed, writhing his body to get comfortable. Bilbo watched the play of light against the dragon's crimson-tinted scales and had to stop himself from idly stroking his pulsing erection. The dragon was more beautiful than he could have ever envisioned on those nights he brought himself off to his book of dragon illustrations. The flat ink drawings were nothing in the face of the reality he now stood before.

 

Smaug settled and fixed Bilbo with his stare again, the reptilian slit of his golden eyes narrowing. “Show me your trinket, thief, and be quick about it.” Bilbo nodded and searched again, finding the bowl in short order. He took it in both hands and held it out to be inspected. The dragon brought his snout close to look over the bowl, his large forked tongue sliding out to lap the inside of the bowl, then dragging it along the outside. The fleshy pink muscle brushed Bilbo's fingers, surprisingly smooth and velvety, and Bilbo could not suppress the moan that escaped his lips at the contact.

 

The dragon's tongue stopped its investigation and his eyes shifted their focus from the bowl to the hobbit holding it. Bilbo stilled and focused on a sliver-white belt coiled at his feet as Smaug began sniffing him, working from his hair down his belly, all the way down to his furred feet before going back to Bilbo's crotch. Here the drake inhaled deeply and Bilbo grunted softly as his cock twitched.

 

“I am used to inspiring fear, hobbit, but this,” he murmured, gently nudging the bulge in Bilbo's trousers, “this is new.” Smaug nudged again teasingly, a low chuckle echoing throughout the room. “Tell me, Bilbo Baggins, have you come to my mountain with your gift in order to bed me?”

 

Bilbo took a deep breath and looked into Smaug's enormous golden eyes. “Yes, Magnificent One. I have never been drawn to my own, so when I heard about your existence in this mountain I decided to come and see if-” he swallowed nervously, shifting his feet and scattering gems and coins. “If you would allow me the honor of-”

 

His thoughts were forcefully scattered as Smaug's tongue darted out once again to caress Bilbo's face, the forked tips leaving dual trails of electricity in their wake. The hobbit moaned, as much in relief as arousal, and his knees gave out from under him. He balanced himself against Smaug's nose, feeling the scales beneath his fingers. They felt like his mother's fine porcelain dishes, surprisingly cool and smooth to the touch. On a whim Bilbo leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the drake's armored snout and was rewarded with a pleasant rumble. The noise emboldened Bilbo and when Smaug's tongue lapped his face again he took the tip of one of the forks into his mouth, his own tongue caressing the dragon’s as he hummed his arousal. Bilbo licked and sucked and moaned around the soft muscle as its twin stroked his cheek. He brought a hand down to knead at his erection, the touch sending waves of pleasure to crash through his body before fumbling with the laces on his trousers.

 

It was ultimately the drake who broke the contact first, withdrawing his tongue reluctantly to shift himself closer to Bilbo. “Disrobe, Bilbo,” he commanded, rolling to his side and curling his body around to encircle the halfling.

 

Bilbo was shaking so hard that even with both hands he was having difficulty following the order. He took a deep, slow breath before tackling the buttons of his vest and shucking it to the ground. The rest of his clothes soon followed, to be discarded carelessly. Bilbo was focused on only one thing, and to his utter astonishment he was about to get it. His mind was reeling as the massive, beautiful dragon drew close once again and overwhelmed his senses; the sight of those shimmering scales highlighted by the gold and precious gems embedded along his body, the heat against his skin, the thunderous voice vibrating deep in his bones, the thick smell of dragon with every breath. . .

 

“By the Gods, I must have you,” Bilbo breathed, stepping forward to meet Smaug. He melted against the great drake's snout as claws embraced him gently. Smaug drew back so that he could caress and explore Bilbo's body with his dexterous tongue. Bilbo leaned back into Smaug's claws and gasped as that tongue left trails of fire that burned him in the most wonderful way. He turned his head and licked along one of Smaug's wickedly sharp claws, desperate to have as much contact as possible despite feeling as though it would cause him to burst into literal flame. Smaug's tongue teased its way closer to Bilbo's achingly hard prick, flicking along both thighs with each fork and framing his erection, the maddening proximity causing him to buck his hips.

 

Smaug withdrew his tongue and chuckled at Bilbo's desperate keen. “Patience now.” He murmured, nuzzling Bilbo's hair with his jaw. “Tell me little one, have you ever allowed another to breach you?”

 

Bilbo's head spun at the implications of that question. “N-no, Great One, I have not. But how-” He was cut off as Smaug's tongue lathed up his body again and flicked at his lips. Bilbo groaned and took the tip in his mouth again, sharing another heated kiss. His lips and tongue tingled with an electric energy that thrummed through every nerve in his body. When Smaug pulled his tongue away the hobbit let out a pained sound at the loss.

 

“Do not fret, little Bilbo. I will take care of you.” The dragon stroked the halfling's hair with the blunt side of a claw gently, with a tenderness that even Bilbo could not have imagined a dragon capable of. “If this is truly what you desire?”

 

Bilbo felt his cheeks growing hotter somehow at seeing this side of the drake. “I have dreamt of this day for nearly my entire life, Great One. I meant it when I said I am not attracted to my own kind. Not in the least. I am different, and other hobbits could see that. So when the opportunity presented itself I knew I had to try, even if I died in the attempt, even if you ate me right off, it was preferable to living the rest of my life not knowing and feeling so lonely. . .” Bilbo realized that he had been babbling and was on the verge of weeping, in fact a tear did escape and slid down his cheek as he fell silent. He swept it away and shook his head. “Please, kiss me and take me, Smaug. Claim me as you once claimed this mountain.”

 

As the tears threatening to fall from his eyes dried, Bilbo could clearly see the drake's pupils were blown wide open, nearly overtaking the gold irises of his eyes. Bilbo raked his gaze along the dragon's form and noted the panting, shallow breaths, the tail twitching like a cat watching a mouse, and settled on what could only be the dragon's massive erection, pulsing and leaking fluid. Bilbo's breath caught in his chest. Glistening red, bulbous head coming to a point, long and elegant as the drake it belonged to- and it was so much bigger than he was!

 

Smaug was tracking the hobbit's gaze and chuckled. “Then claim you I shall, little gem.” Bilbo's eyes locked with Smaug's at the pet name and he thought his heart would burst. That Smaug would want him even nearly as much as he wanted the beast. . . it was almost too much to think about at that moment, so Bilbo elected to stop thinking.

 

“Kiss me,” he said again and sighed contentedly as his mouth was filled once again. Bilbo opened his mouth wide to take as much of Smaug's tongue inside him as possible as the other fork stroked his face. When they broke the kiss again Bilbo begged “Take me now, please Smaug.”

 

The dragon gently placed his tiny lover back on the ground. “Lie back for a moment, and pleasure yourself so that I may watch.”

 

Bilbo did as he was asked while Smaug uncoiled himself. Bilbo leaned back against a pile of gold and ran a teasing hand along his own twitching cock, smearing his precome on his fingers as he watched what Smaug did next. The dragon lifted himself up on all fours and gathered a larger cushion of treasure beneath his belly, supporting it on either side with his hind legs and holding it steady while he worked his own massive erection into the pile. His moan was so low and long it reverberated through all the precious metals and went straight through Bilbo. It almost felt to the hobbit that Smaug had just slid into him instead of the treasure, and he too moaned loudly. Once Smaug was settled in, he rocked his hips, throwing his head back and grunting, his long, elegant neck undulating with the movement and sparkling with the gems and gold embedded among his scales.

 

What Bilbo wouldn't give to be of comparable size right then.

 

Smaug brought his head back down to gently nuzzle his snout to Bilbo's cheek before kissing him once more. “Lift your legs up, my gem.” He commanded. Bilbo happily complied and let out a loud gasp when the dragon's forked tongue lapped at the cleft of his ass and caressed his sack, then dragged back down and up again. Bilbo continued the light touches on his prick, unwilling to risk coming too quickly. Every lick added fuel to the fire burning in his core, burning for this incredible, beautiful creature. Airy gasps and moans drifted from Bilbo's lips as he threw his head back and raked his hands through the jewels and treasures underneath him, all the while Smaug was lazily rutting into his trove. He clenched his hands and Bilbo realized that one of them had closed around the silvery belt from earlier and inspiration struck him.

 

Clutching the belt, Bilbo made sure Smaug's eyes were on him when he drew the silvery metal links across his stomach and chest teasingly, bringing it to his mouth and running his tongue along its length. Smaug's eyes widened and Bilbo felt the gold pile shift as the dragon picked up his pace. Bilbo felt a thrill at the idea that he, a mere hobbit, could drive Smaug mad with desire.

 

“You continue to amaze me, little one.” Smaug said, giving another slow lick, “Are you ready for me to take you?”

 

“Please,” Bilbo breathed, hooking his arms under his knees to spread himself open for the dragon. Smaug kissed him again, that unique, mismatched kiss that Bilbo would hold dear for the rest of his life no matter what, and the hobbit felt a flood of warmth in his chest, at the knowledge that this was so rare and singular and it belonged to him and Smaug alone.

 

Smaug caressed Bilbo's hair again. “I will be gentle, little gem.” With that his tongue found its way back down, a single fork swirling around the edge of Bilbo's entrance, flicking over the puckered flesh and pressing against it, every point of contact hot and tingling and left Bilbo wanting that feeling over every inch of his skin. When the pressure increased a breathy gasp escaped him and he spread his legs even wider, an invitation the dragon above him accepted gladly. Smaug wiggled the tip of his tongue minutely and pressed on, stretching the hobbit slowly, and Bilbo could feel the dragon's heated gaze on him as he moaned and rocked and writhed against the intrusion. Soon the tip had breached the ring of muscle and Smaug slowed his movements to let his hobbit get used to the sensation. Bilbo was quite thankful for the reprieve as his virgin hole had begun to burn, warring with the warm, wet pleasure of the dragon's tongue inside him. Smaug nudged his cheek, a silent inquiry. Bilbo took a deep, shaking breath and relaxed his death grip on the belt.

 

“It hurts, but it's not. . . entirely unpleasant,” he pants. Smaug nods his understanding, the movement translating into a flexing of his tongue inside Bilbo. The hobbit gasped and then cried out as his body clamped down and a spike of pain shot through him. Smaug stroked a claw through Bilbo's tawny curls and carefully lowered his nose to nuzzle Bilbo's face, sharing body heat with his tiny lover. Bilbo squeezed his eyes shut and leaned into the contact, his body relaxing to the dragon's gentle ministrations. After a few moments he pressed a kiss to Smaug's nose. “More, please, but slow.”

 

Smaug hummed acknowledgment and began a steady rhythm of press and release, just enough to comfortably stretch his hobbit's entrance. Bilbo felt the stinging pain recede as waves of tingling, heady pleasure took over, his mouth going slack and wanton moans escaping his lips. His body thrummed with an energy like an oncoming storm and every thrust of Smaug's tongue was a bolt of lightning. Smaug meanwhile resumed his rutting, the slow drag of his cock through the mass of gold reverberating through Bilbo and intensifying his arousal. Bilbo grasped his own neglected erection and began stroking, matching the pace set by his lover. It was beyond anything he had ever felt in his life, beyond anything he ever hoped to feel. Bilbo started rocking his hips, fucking himself on the dragon's tongue and thrusting into his fist, the halfling's foreskin gliding over the slicked head of his cock.

 

“Gods, fuck me, take me you beautiful drake!” Bilbo cried, grasping at Smaug's snout with his free hand and peppering it with kisses and licks. Finding exposed flesh between the small pebbles along the dragon's nose, he ran his tongue in between and was rewarded with a loud, low moan from his drake and more energetic thrusting into their bed of treasures. Suddenly Smaug's tongue withdrew almost entirely, pulling a startled gasp from the hobbit. Smaug turned his tongue so that he could thrust into Bilbo with one fork and lathe his cock and balls with the other. Bilbo let out a loud, shaky moan and brought both hands down to hold the tip of Smaug's tongue and grind himself against it as the dragon laid claim to his body with growing passion.

 

Bilbo was nearly out of his mind, pleasure racing and sparking through every nerve ending in his body. Every breath brought the smell of Smaug into his lungs, much stronger and more distinct than what he scented outside the mountain, the serpentine musk and metallic scent overlaid with smoke. It permeated the room, the treasure, his very skin. Bilbo ground harder against Smaug's tongue as he reveled in the scent, the sight of his draconic lover's hips thrusting furiously into his mound of gold, Smaug's own grunts and growls filling the air. The hobbit felt his own release approaching rapidly and tightened his grip on the luscious pink muscle against his prick.

 

“Are you close, love?” he asked, his voice deepened with his passion. Smaug groaned and nodded.

 

Bilbo kissed him again. “Then come with me, Smaug, oh great one! Beautiful, powerful drake-” A strangled cry cut off the rest of his exaltations as he came, arching his back, long streams of Bilbo's seed striping his chest and stomach. His body writhed and moved of its own accord and his vision went black as the longest and most powerful orgasm the halfling had ever experienced tore through his body, Smaug's tongue fucking him through each wave of pleasure. It wasn't long before Smaug went over the edge himself, barely managing to turn his head away enough to not deafen the hobbit as he roared, his massive body thrashing and sending gold and jewels flying through the air. Bilbo thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed and the knowledge that he was the one to bring about that sight sent another jolt through him.

 

Once both hobbit and dragon were spent, Smaug gently withdrew his tongue from Bilbo's core. Cradling his small lover in his claws, he lapped up the ejaculate on Bilbo's body and swallowed it, his pleasant hum bringing a smile to the hobbit's lips. He brought his tongue to Bilbo's mouth and they shared another languid kiss. Smaug dislodged his softening erection from the gold pile and curled up around his hobbit, nuzzling the length of Bilbo's body with his snout. “Did you enjoy our mating, little Bilbo?” He murmured.

 

Bilbo turned to snug his body against Smaug, lazily running a hand along the shining, crimson scales. “More than I can adequately express, magnificent one.” He replied.

 

“You may simply address me as Smaug, if you wish.” Bilbo blushed and placed a kiss on Smaug. “I. . .” the dragon began, seeming for the first time to be a bit unsure. “I have not enjoyed a coupling in decades, as others of my kind are scattered and less advanced in age, and therefore do not seek out the act for its own sake.” Bilbo sat up and looked into Smaug's eyes, his face reflecting the concern and sorrow he felt for the dragon. Smaug smiled, his massive golden orbs lighting up. “Do not fret, my gem, for here you are, as willing and enticing a mate as one could ask for, ah. . .” Smaug looked away. “That is, if you will have me. . . I would like for you to stay with me.”

 

It felt to Bilbo like his heart was trying to hammer its way out of his chest. He tried to speak, to tell the dragon that he accepts, that he wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his days here with him, but the words wouldn't come. Bilbo felt tears stinging at his eyes and he let out a sob. Smaug caressed the hobbit with his claws. “Have I upset you, Bilbo?”

 

Bilbo took a few deep breaths and embraced Smaug, placing more kisses along his nose as he collected himself. “No, my beautiful dragon. I. . . I am happy beyond imagining. I would like nothing more than to stay with you as your mate.” He wiped a tear away and kissed the dragon- _his_ dragon- everywhere he could reach. Bilbo swore he would kiss every last inch of Smaug if it took the rest of his life. He was beyond happy that he finally had the chance to do so.

 

Smaug let out a long, happy sigh and leaned into his tiny mate. “Then you have made this old dragon quite happy, for I have now the brightest and most precious of jewels in this entire mountain.”

 

With that, the most astonishing couple in all of Middle Earth drifted off to sleep together, Bilbo listening to Smaug purr his contentment, knowing that both their days of loneliness were over.


End file.
